


Just Passing Through

by MamaWithGloriousPurpose



Category: Preacher (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Banter, Bisexual Dean, Castiel (Supernatural) mentioned - Freeform, Crossover, Developing Friendships, Dialogue Heavy, Implied Relationships, Spoilers, Though they all could be considered platonic, that's not mentioned outright but Dean does internalize his attraction to Jesse, they bond way too fast bear with me I just wanted them to talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 08:29:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7927834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaWithGloriousPurpose/pseuds/MamaWithGloriousPurpose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's on the road running down leads on the whereabouts of Lucifer. After a late hour, off target, solo run-in with a monster, he pulls over for the night at the first sign he sees, All Saints Church. He's not there to hide from his troubles, no. But between the devil on the loose, apocalypse 2.0, and the fact that he hasn't slept in three days; well everyone's in need of a little sanctuary every now and then.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Passing Through

**Author's Note:**

> SPOILERS for SPN S11 and PREACHER S1. This is set near the end of SPN S11 (while Lucifer is still on the loose and in possession of Castiel's vessel and before God shows up). It canonically can't be placed in Preacher since it would have to be after Jesse acknowledged and came to terms with Cassidy being a vampire, but before he lost the church. So consider it strictly AU. One should not attempt to cross the SPN and Preacher universes as their mythology is very conflicting. But I had to get Jesse and Dean to talk somehow. I'm not completely happy with it. So, apologies for this rushed, unbeta'd, mess. :)

The tires on Dean's car spun out on the muddy Texas road. Maybe turning off the highway during the storm wasn't as great an idea as he'd thought. Not if it meant his baby getting stuck in wash in some backwater town. He managed to roll her up the drive behind an old church building. Dean cringed at the sight. Not as ideal as the regular dives he'd stay in, but he missed the turn out for the motel awhile back. Near as Dean could tell, this town only had the one.

Only semi-confident that his car was sheltered from any debris the heavy winds would be tossing around, Dean jumped from his seat, quickly hitting the lock before he dove up the steps of All Saints Church. Damp and disheveled, Dean set out to find a way into the empty building. To his surprise, one hearty tug on the door alerted him to the fact that the place was already unlocked. Too cynical and experienced to take that as a good sign, Dean drew his gun and held it behind his back as he entered. His eyes swept the landing before heading into the main hall. The lights were out throughout the church, not so much as a candle was flickering on the alter.

"Hello?" Dean whispered noncommittally. When he got no response, he let his shoulders drop, easing the tension in his back. He tucked his gun away as he walked up the center aisle slowly, fidgeting with his jacket along the way. As he neared the front of the room, he stopped a few rows back. He ran his fingers along the back of the pew. _Good a distraction as any I suppose_ , Dean thought to himself. Dean took in a deep breath through his nose, letting it out in an involuntary groan as he took a seat.

"Cas, you got your ears on? Heh. Remember when it was that simple?" Dean internalized the twist in his stomach at the thought of any portion of the Winchester Brothers' lives being simple. "Remember when this used to work?" He slipped from his seat on the pew to his knees. Fighting back multiple feelings he didn't want to pinpoint and pushing down the urge to lose his stomach all over the hardwood flooring, Dean continued his quiet prayer to the Angel, not noticing the dark clothed man in the corner listening intently.

"I know you can't hear me. Not anymore. I just, I need to talk to you." Dean rested his head on the pew in front of him. "You probably got a lot going on right now." He pinched the bridge of his nose. His eyes squeezed shut as he spoke softly to the empty room. "I _know_ you got a lot going on right now. Being the devil's chauffeur and all. Why'd you take yourself outta the game like that Cas? I just. I need you. Sammy, hell the whole world needs you man. I mi-" Dean's instincts took control as he felt a subtle shift in the room. He was on his feet with a gun pointed toward the disruption in a blink.

The man at the bottom of the stairwell didn't so much as bat an eye. Instead, he smiled. "Who were you prayin' to jus' now?"

Dean's muscles twitched at the sound of his heavy Texan drawl. The Preacher, obviously. Why'd Dean think he'd be alone in an unlocked church. "I'm sorry?"

The Preacher left his perch and crossed the large room. "Emily musta forgot to lock up." His voice was neutral. "Probably leaving in a hurry. Don't blame her. She's got all them kids." The man dressed in black passed through the entryway to check that the doors were closed snuggly before locking them. He turned back around and strolled over casually to where Dean was standing, taking a seat in the pew just across the aisle. "No harm done."

Dean kept his offensive stance as he gripped the gun tighter. The Preacher grinned. "You gonna stand like that all night or are ya gonna get back to what ya came here for?"

Dean's shoulders relaxed slightly. He was downplaying a reciprocal smile as he holstered his gun. "Sorry. Habit."

"Understandable."

Dean furrowed his brow at the man's impressive nonchalance. "Is it? I mean," he gestured to the church and then to his weapon. "Holiness and handguns don't usually go hand in hand."

"Well we are in Texas, ain't we?"

"I guess we are," Dean sat at the edge of the pew, extending a hand across the aisle. "Dean Winchester."

"Jesse Custer," his grip was firm but friendly. "Pleasure to meet you. Now tell me son, what brings you to my church in the middle of the first rainy night we've had in damn near a century? You hidin' from somethin'?" Dean could hear the man's playfulness, but he could tell it was a serious inquiry just the same.

"Nope. Just passing through. Thought I'd wait out the rain somewhere safe." He paused for a moment before awkwardly adding, "church isn't really my thing. I just...needed some peace and quiet for a bit, ya know? This seemed as good a place as any."

"That I do, Dean." Jesse gave him the once-over. "So, you wanna tell me what's weighin' ya down? Your prayer sounded kinda..specific."

The Hunter leaned back into the uncomfortable support of the bench. His eyes roamed the church halls as he searched for a believable cover story. Preferably one he hadn't played out, one the pastor would buy. He decided on the truth, or at least the swiss cheese version of it anyway.

"I wasn't praying. Not, not exactly. More like talking out loud to an old friend. Ya know?"

"I do."

"Anyway, he's been missing for awhile now and I know he's in over his head. It's in his nature," Dean laughed, mentally reminiscing. "And usually when you get in too deep in our line of work, ya don't make it back out." He cleared his throat.

Jesse stood and crossed the aisle, sitting sideways in the pew directly in front of Dean. He leaned his elbows forward on his knees and sighed. "Go on, yer safe here."

Dean was unaccustomed to how unfazed and welcoming Jesse was. The Preacher had a way of making Dean actually feel safe and it left Dean feeling vulnerable as he let his guard down. The subtle solidarity he felt coming from him didn't hurt either. If Dean wasn't already exhausted from his circumstances, he'd love a shot at dragging Jesse Custer for information. A guy like him must come with one helluva backstory.

"I'm a hunter," Dean said flatly.

"What like, deer an' stuff?" Jesse asked. His voice suggesting he already knew the answer.

Dean chuckled. "No. No, like ghosts... and stuff."

The Preacher straightened his back. He looked more interested than alarmed. Dean could tell from that reaction alone that whatever Jesse's backstory was, his and Dean's were very different.

Jesse broke the lag in their conversation cautiously, "like what stuff?"

"Werewolves, vampires, demons, angels, you name it-"

"You hunt angels?"

"Well not all of 'em. Some of 'em are alright. Most of 'em are dicks."

Jesse's laugh echoed up through the vaulted ceiling. "Well, does that same discretion apply to all of 'em then? Demons? Vampires..." His voice trailed off as the question hung in the air.

Dean mulled it over, nodding. He clicked his tongue, "people too."

"Well that's good. Ya sound like you've had it rough. Yer welcome to stay here tonight." Both men stood, Dean following Jesse's lead. Jesse gripped his shoulder, giving it a squeeze. "Anything I can help ya with, you just let me know."

Dean grinned as he caught his new friend's eye line. "A drink 'd be great. You wouldn't happen to have any beer around here would ya?"

"Fresh out I'm afraid."

Dean waved him off, "ah it's fine. One night of sobriety probably won't kill me..."

Jesse shook his head. "Probably not. But I do keep a bottle of whiskey on hand in case of emergency. Interested?"

"Absolutely, why take the chance," Dean laughed. "I appreciate it."

"Think nothing of it. 's upstairs."

Dean followed behind Jesse as he swaggered up the steps. Dean noted that if wasn't so tired, he'd be pressing Jesse for a lot more than information. He smirked to himself, acknowledging his seemingly weekly self-condemnation. Banging a preacher in the stairwell of his own church was just another hole to punch on his Hell Frequent Flyer card. He had to be at least seven circles in by now. Still, he'd be lying if he didn't admit to himself how different his life would be if all church leaders were as hot as Jesse Custer was.

When they reached the top step, Jesse motioned to the couch and Dean promptly dropped down on it. He sunk happily into the cushions. He would have been out in a blink if Jesse hadn't return so swiftly. Removing the lid, the Preacher took a swig of the amber colored liquor before passing the bottle to his left. They sat in silence, the fluid warming them to a comfortable tingle.

"So how long you been huntin'?"

"Pretty much since I could walk. Kinda the family business."

"That right?" Dean could hear the distant disappointment on the Preacher's tongue. "You never wanna get out? Do somethin' else?"

"Nothing else I know how to do. Besides, I'm so far off the grid at this point..."

Jesse nodded, like it sounded all too familiar. "We are who we are," he said quietly before taking the bottle back, "we are who we are."

Dean couldn't argue that. He smiled half heartedly. "I used to love it, ya know?" Dean scrubbed a hand down his face. "Guess it's catching up with me, getting older. I've lost too many people. And now with Ca-" Dean cut himself off, not sure when he traded in the small talk for confession. He continued. "I'm just so tired Preacher. There's always some angel on our ass or some deal with a demon gone sour. Being some supernatural jackass's puppet? Yeah, _over it_. And now God's sister. Sister, I mean, really?"

"Why do I get the feeling we ain't talkin' metaphors here?" Jesse's eyebrows were pinched together.

"Sorry. I'm just...tired. I don't know what I'm saying."

"No, now, you do." Jesse stiffened in his seat. His demeanor changing like the tide. "You said God's sister. What do you mean? Have you talked to her? Tell me about her. Tell me what you know about God."

Dean's forehead wrinkled as his guard flew back up. "You wanna ease up with the third degree there partner? I don't have to tell you anything."

Jesse looked Dean square in the eye. His voice dropped. " **TELL. ME.** "

"The Mark of Cain was passed to me." Dean blurted out suddenly. "I died. Became a demon. We figured out how to remove it with the help - and I use that term loosely - of a witch. Who, by the way, happens to be the King of Hell's mother. Anyway, we figured out too late that The Mark was a really key keeping The Darkness, Amara, locked away. Now she's out throwing a temper tantrum trying to get her brother's - God's - attention, not caring who or what she destroys in the process. That's actually kind of her game plan. Destroy creation to draw out God." Dean took a confused breath as he cursed himself for letting the information slip so easily. "The only thing I know about God is that he's a dead beat. Didn't show up for the apocalypse last time. Why expect anything different this time around? We've literally been to Heaven and Hell and back. If God's around, he don't want no part of it." He scrubbed a hand down his face. "Now how in the hell did yo-"

Jesse swept away the question like the answer was obvious. "It's a, I've got a gift. You've been to Hell? Like, actual physical Hell?" Dean could swear he saw relief in his eyes.

"Yeah. For the record, I don't recommended it. Worst vacation ever."

Jesse looked thoughtful for a moment. Smiling as his curiosity kept the conversation going. "How'd you get there?"

"I died."

"Well, how'd you get back?"

"Angel. Listen, you're gonna need to elaborate. What 'gift?'" Dean didn't want to be the only one spilling, the two might as well be trading secrets.

"Genesis. I thought God gave it to me, not sure anymore. How'd you get it to help you?"

"God told him to I guess. I mean, before he took off... Ya know I'm not really enjoying this trip down memory lane... It was a long time ago and has exactly zero to do with our current Hell. So to speak."

"Sorry, I just, I have a friend who's...stuck there, in Hell, at the moment. I thought he got out. But it was just, I don't know, he's still physically there. But I talk to him every now and then. Sounds crazy right?"

"Not in my line of work. You walked in on me talking to my friend, remember?"

"I suppose so. Anyway, I'd thought my friend was back. Thought he dug his way out. Guess that should've been a clue..."

"I did."

"You did what?"

"Dug out. I mean, Ca- The Angel saved my soul from Hell. But my body, I dug myself out."

"You dug out of Hell with your bare hands?"

"I dug out of my grave. I feel like we're losing something in translation here. Back up a minute, why don't you use your 'gift' to get him back?"

Jesse's shoulders sank. "Because it's my fault he's there in the first place. My gift's what sent him there."

The guilt on Jesse's face was an expression Dean coukd sympathize with. "Listen, I'd love to help your friend. Really. But I got a whole freakin' lot going on right now... Best I can do is tell you how to get there, but it ain't pretty and no guarantees it'll work out for you anyway..."

The Preacher took another drink, swallowing hard. "Let's here it."

Dean went on to explain his history with crossroads deals and hellhounds. Jesse hung on his every word. Dean couldn't help but feel a mix of pride and amusement at how intently Jesse listened to his stories. After filling him in on his first of many death scenes, he turned the tables.

"But since crossroads deals are usually pretty damn solid, odds of you finding a loophole are nonexistent. And anyway, you made it sound like your friend-"

"Eugene."

"Eugene, is in Hell in tact. He alive?"

"Yeah."

"You wanna tell me what happened or should we keep playing 20 Questions."

"We were talking. I got angry. I told him to go to Hell. And he did."

"Uh huh," Dean nodded, "you use that mojo voice by chance?" Jesse didn't say anything. "Alright well then if you can't get him to come to you, you're gonna have to go to him. You find yourself a rogue reaper, they can smuggle you into Hell pretty easy. But don't bank on 'em getting you back."

"No honor among demons, eh?"

"Not an ounce, angels neither," Dean said honestly. "Well, it's a rare trait anyway. Listen, you gotta get there through a portal in purgatory, getting out's no cakewalk. Purgatory is, well it's Hell only, pure. Kill or be killed."

The men were deep in conversation when they were startled by another's presence. Dean jumped to his feet reflexively, but managed to forego drawing his weapon in the church a second time. Jesse stood slowly, placing a calming hand on Dean's shoulder. He smiled at the pale man ascending the staircase.

"Hey Padre, hate to interrupt yer preachin' duties," the man began, ignoring the Hunter's alarm. "Just letting ya know I'm headin' out."

"That's alright. Interrupt. This here's Dean Winchester." Jesse clapped Dean on the back. "He's helping me troubleshoot gettin' Eugene outta Hell."

"Is he now?" The man squinted at Dean suspiciously as he continued speaking to Jesse. "You sure that's a good idea there Padre? Hell changes a man, I'd imagine-"

"Yes it does." Dean chimed in.

The man extended a hand in Dean's direction. "Name's Cassidy."

"Dean. But you already know that." Dean look on with a glint in his eye, trying hard not to judge Jesse's companion. But he was setting off every red flag Dean had.

Cassidy dropped his hand. "Tell me Dean, how's it you know so much about Hell then, eh?"

"Been there. Done it."

"Interesting," Cass noted. "You a demon then?"

"Ha, no, though I've done that too. I'm a hunter." Dean said confidently. He watched, unsurprised as the other man tensed.

"Are ya now..."

Jesse straightened, jumping in to quell the growing tension. "He's not here for you, Cass."

Dean's whole body went rigid. "Yeah. Not here for you... _Cass_." He rolled his shoulders. "You wanna tell me - just for the sake of our budding friendship - why I'd be here for you though? Hypothetically speaking of course."

"'course," Cassidy smiled at Dean's sarcasm. "I'm a vampire." Cass shot a proud look toward his friend. Jesse subtly shook his head.

Dean raised an eyebrow, turning toward Jesse. "A vampire? Really?"

"For the last 119 years to be exact. Your tone doesn't exactly suggest surprise there does it, friend?" Cassidy walked a circle around the Hunter and took his place next to Jesse.

"Let's just take 'been there, done that' as a blanket statement for the evening, shall we fellas?" Dean groaned dramatically. "Listen, _friend_ , I'm just passing through. Needed a little sanctuary I suppose. That's it. I'm not here to intrude on the happy couple."

Jesse laughed, happily jumping in to change the subject. "Where're you going this late anyway Cassidy?"

The vampire swayed on his heel. "Grabbin' a drink before the bars close mate." He pointed a thumb at Jesse. "That there in yer hand's the last of the alcohol. You're both welcome to join me if you'd like."

"In this weather?"

"I've survived much worse, padre," Cassidy challenged. "Better than a night of sobriety I'll tell ya that."

Jesse sent a smirk in Dean's direction before reminding Cassidy, "you know we've got a case of wine in th-"

"Actually I'm afraid we've run out."

"Ah hell Cass, I tol-"

"I know, I know. But I'm good for it, padre."

"Promises." Jesse grinned. Any stiffness in the air had melted away at the sound of their banter.

"Promises," Cass echoed. "This mean you won't be joining me then?"

"Not tonight." Jesse clapped Cassidy on the back.

"Very well. Back b'fore sunrise." Cassidy disappeared down the staircase without another word.

Jesse shifted awkwardly on his feet. "He grows on ya."

"I've met a lot of vamps in my day. Always ends the same."

"Yeah, Cass and I, we've talked about this...seems some vampires are more...feral...than others. Bloodlust ain't exactly natural it turns out."

"Really." Dean was unconvinced, thumbing I've his shoulder toward the dark staircase. "He tell you that?"

"Are you here to insult my friend or are you here for a safe place to hide out? Cassidy was nothing but nice to you just now. He drinks blood when he needs to heal. He's been no trouble. You on the other hand-"

"Alright, alright." Dean raised a hand in mock defense. "And I told you, I'm not hiding. Just passin' through. Gotta rest sometime. Speaking of...you mind if I catch some sleep? I wanna hit the road soon and I don't like driving my baby on less than four hours. I can map out some hotspots for you in the morning, give you all the dirty details on purgatory."

"No problem. Couch is all yours, long as you need." Jesse nodded. "Can I ask you something?"

"Shoot," Dean said as he plopped back down on the cushions, laying flat.

"Why'd you tense up back there?"

"Pardon?" Dean sat up on an elbow.

"Earlier, when Cass came in the room. I know you were following yer gut, but there was no mention of the vampire thing yet and you were grinding your teeth pretty hard. If it ain't that then-"

"Cas," Dean laid back, crossing a forearm over his eyes. "Cas is my friend's name. Castiel. He's the Angel that saved me in Hell." Dean sighed as he rolled his back, trying to make himself comfortable. "Been saving my ass one way or another ever since."

"I see. He's the one missin'?" Jesse asked more out of concern than curiosity.

"He's...yeah. He's missing."

"I'm sorry Dean."

Jesse clicked off a lamp as he backed out of the room, leaving Dean to drift to sleep. No easy feat. But with lateness of the hour, the rumbling of the passing storm, and the stress of everything catching up with him, Dean was out in minutes.

+

Dean narrowly avoided stepping in a muddy puddle on his trek to the Impala. The rain had packed the ground down and left numerous channels where tiny rivers had flowed. But the sky over head was blindingly blue, not a cloud in sight, and much of the dirt had already dried. He checked his car over, thankful there was no damage. She'd need a good scrubbing when he got back to the bunker though.

"My girl's got herself a Chevy," Jesse rapt a knuckle on the trunk.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yep. '72 Chevelle. She loves that car more than anything."

Dean watched Jesse's expression soften as he stared off down the road. His eyes were trailing the horizon like they were chasing down a memory. A look like that could've tugged at Dean's heartstrings if he hadn't have cut himself free of his feelings a long time ago. He shook the moment off, choosing not to pry the Preacher for personal information. "Thank you for letting me crash here, Jesse. Like I said, if I didn't have some apocalyptic size shit going down right now-" Dean said, scrapping his boot on the gravel so he wouldn't track mud into the car.

"Hah that's a completely understandable excuse," Jesse said sincerely as he gave Dean's hand a hearty shake.

"Is it? Heh. Anyway, here's a few numbers you can try me on if you have any more questions." The Hunter handed the Preacher a card with various burner phones listed on it. "If you're ever in Kansas - and assuming the world don't end - there's a spot for you to lay low too."

"But we ain't hidin', right?"

"Just passing through," Dean winked. He climbed in the driver's seat and fired up the engine. Dean was more than ready to hit the road, but he felt a tinge of sadness to be leaving this place behind. It was nice being around someone like Jesse. He hadn't fallen into step with someone so easily since, hell since Benny. _Vampires. Huh._ Dean swallowed that story for another time. "Hope you find your friend Jess."

"You too, Dean."

Dean forced a smile at Jesse and nodded at the vampire a few yards away under the cover of the porch. "If I see God while I'm out there, I'll send 'im your way... After I kick his ass first."

He saw the Preacher shaking his head in his rearview as drove away. Not sure if he was feeling content with the knowledge that God was MIA from more lives than the Winchesters, Dean was just happy he'd met Jesse while he was passing through town. Preacher or not, Jesse was alright. God, on the other hand, He still had a lot of explaining to do.

 


End file.
